Śweet Moments
by Purple Asus
Summary: Some sweet moments.. *Abhrika as well as Rajvi*


Well, yeh mein ne Pehlay likhi thi.. Actually it was a birthday gift for my friend.. Ab us ne parh tou li hai.. But still I want your precious reviews as well.. So, posting it here..

My first attempt on abhrika.. And Rajvi bhi hai.. :P

**...oOo...**

**Sweet Memories...**

**Part 1. (Confession)**

**Rajat:**

Aaj pata Chala yeh Jo Ehsas tha itne dinon se.. Jisay mein sirf ek care or concern samajh raha tha Apne colleague k lye wo-wo sirf care concern nae balke usse barh k kuch or tha.. Kitna Buddhu Hun mein.. Agar wo care or concern hi tha tou sirf us k lye kyun tha.. Baaqi saray colleagues k leyay kyun nahi.. sahi hi kehtay hai.. Insaan k ahmeyat us se door janay k baad hi hoti hai... Aaj mein is Ehsas ko naam de sakta Hun.. Yes, I can say that.. I love Purvi..

**Tarika:**

Mujhay yaqeen tha.. Abhijeet aesa kabhi kar hi nae sakta.. Kabhi nae.. Woh-or flirt.. Mein ne tou bus suna tha.. But shayad kabhi kabaar mujhay bhi yae lagta tha k wo Salunkhe sir ko chiranay k lye aese meethi meethi baatein karta hai.. Or kabhi time pass.. But kab tak.. Or kab tak isse door Bhagti.. Jab k us insaan ki ankhon mein saaf saaf dikhta hai, pyaar, care or concern.. Ab or nahi bhaag sakti is sachai se I love you Abhijeet..

**Purvi:**

Unka wo occasionally muskurana, reserved rehna, sab ki fikar karna or unki wo smile.. Ahhh.. Kya kahun.. He is soo sweet.. Jis baat.. Jis alfaaz pe mein ne kabhi bharosa nae kya.. Ahh.. Kabhi Socha nahi tha pyaar or mujhay.. Wo bhi itni shiddat se.. and I know Rajat sir ka is baray mein kya khayal hai.. I know he also loves me.. :*

**Abhijeet:**

Tarika ji.. Tarika ji.. Or bus Tarika ji.. Kya Kahen.. Aap ne tou hamari raaton k neend or din ka chain cheen lya... Hayeee.. Aapka wo muskurana or baat karne ka style.. Kisi din mujhay maar hi dalay ga.. ab tou aap bhi samajh gae hongi.. Mein sirf is waja se aapki tareef nae karta kyun k Salunkhe sahab chirtay hai.. Abh Kyaa Karun.. Hum tou reh hi hi nae saktay aap ki tareef kye bina.. sapnon mein bhi bus aap hi ati hai.. Kahi ab koe mujhay is waja se mentally retarded na samjhe.. Isse Pehlay is ka intezaam karna hoga.. Bus kuch dair or Tarika ji.. Mein araha Hun...

They were thinking that what they read was true..

**"Love is indeed soo sweet..."**

**...oOo...**

**Sweet Memories...**

**Part 2. (Care &amp; Concern)**

**Abhijeet &amp; Tarika:**

"Kalank hai Abhijeet... CID par Kalank..."

"Mujhay Pehlay hi pata tha yeh abhijeet CID k lye wo Gandi machli saabit hoga Jo pooray talaab ko Ganda karti hai"

"Aap k intelligent, honest, brave.. Senior inspector Abhijeet ne.. Han Abhijeet ne Daya par goli chalayi.."

He was sitting on one of the rocks which was scattered on the beech.. The fast flow of water and water waves were making a lot of noise.. The atmosphere was not very pleasent but still in this season of summer and because of night time the atmosphere was much more better than day time.. But he was not paying attention towards the sound waves neither towards the water which was splashing by the rocks again and again and nor he was aware of his surroundings.. Because he was just lost in his own thoughts.. Those sentences were just echoing in his ears.

...he didn't know how much time he spend like this.. Deeply engrossed in his own thoughts when he felt the warmth of a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't bothered to look at the person because may be he thought that it was his imagination that someone kept hand on his shoulder.. But he came out from his thoughts when the person pressed his shoulder... For the first time he looked towards the other person and his expressions were telling that he was not in his senses...

"Abhijeet..", the person said gently with love.

"Hmm..?", He was still somewhat in his own thoughts.

"Kya karrahay ho yahan itni raat gae...?", the person asked with care in her voice.

"Kuch nae, bus thora calm honay aya tha yaha..", Abhijeet replied calmly, in any other situation he might have asked her the same question but right now may be he was in need of someone.

"Kyun baar baar wo baatein yaad kar k apna dil Kharab kartay ho..?", she asked politely.

He looked at her with shocked expressions.. He didn't tell her that he was thinking of the same words which he had listened some days ago from his colleague(s)..

"Itna shocked honay k Zaroorat nahi hai Abhijeet, mei jaanti Hun tum unhi baaton k bare mein Soch rahay ho na.. Jo kuch tumhay sunne mila...?", she said while looking towards the water waves..

He just nodded slightly which she saw from the corner of his eyes..

"Un baaton ko yaad nahi karna chaye Jo aap ko takleef or dard k siwaa kuch na day.. Mein jaanti Hun shayad tum meri baaton se agree na karo but.. Sach yae hai.. Mushkilaat or takleefain un logon k Rastay mein aati hai Jo bohot achay or capable ho.. Shayad, in takleefon se, in baaton se tum andar hi andar toot jao.. But yahi cheezain tumhay strong banati hai or agay barhney mein Kaam ati hai... Jaanti Hun bohot sawaal hain tumharay andar k har baar sirf mein hi kyun why every time me... But, shayad yeh kehna chaye why not me.. Or after all just believe in one thing.. Jo hota hai hamesha achay k lye hota hai..", she said everything just looking towards the sea.

He had listened everything which she said but still his mouth was opened.. He was shocked.. She did give a brief explanation.. But all the answers were of same questions which he was having...

"Abhijeet, mun band Karlo warna makhi chali jaegi.. Or yaha bohot sari flies hongi..", she said naughtily to lighten his mood.

He smiled.. And she was happy that she was the reason of his smile..

"Thanks Tarika..!", he said smilingly.

"Lo, ab yeh thanks kis lye..?", She said a big annoyingly.

"Mujhay mun band karne ka kehnay k. Lye..", He said suppressing his laugh.

She looked at smile and burst out laughing and he also did so...**..**

**Purvi &amp; Rajat:**

She was feeling so lonely today.. Basically today she saw an old picture of her family, her real father and mother with her, she was soo teary when she saw the picture in which her dad took her like a princess.. That picture indeed brings tears of river In her eyes.. she kept that picture close to her heart and was silently crying. Even though all the time in bureaus she was like this, apnay khayalon mein khoyi khoyi, and this was noticed by almost everyone.. But for the one who was secretly loving her couldn't see his love like this.. When she left for home he also moved towards her house..

...she was sitting on the edge of the bed and tears were continuously falling from her eyes she was so much engrossed in her world that she didn't even listen that someone was continuously ringing the bell, the person who was outside seemed that he was ready for this situation.. He smiled at himself and "Chalo, acha hai aaj poori planning k Saath aya Hun mein..."

... He fixed something on his nose and on his hairs wore gloves and climbed up to the window of her room through the rope and peeped inside what he saw skipped his heartbeat but.. But he remind himself that he was here to make her smile.. He came to her room through the window and in this process an "aahh" came out of his mouth..

She looked towards the window and her eyes widened and she was widely staring the person and just one word came out of her mouth.."joker..?"

"Nae.. Nae Rajat sir..", she said.

"Nae.. Rajat sir joker thori hai..", she slapped her head through a smile with teary eyes..

"Nae.. Aap Rajat sir hi hai..", she said this time a l'il bit loud, though the previous times were also audible.

"Dhat Teri ki.. Kya yaar purvi.. Kyun pehchana tum ne.. You know what poora 1 and a half hour laga yeh make-up karne k lye and tum ne 2 seconds mein pehchaan lya..", he said in disappointment..

"Aww sir, you are looking sooo sweet as a joker...", she said teasingly.

"Ooh thankyou, he said shyly but wait when he got that she was teasing him he, kya-",

"HAhaha.. Kya sir aap bhi..", she laughed at him.

He smiled seeing her laughing.

"Btw sir.. Aap joker banay thay na..?", she said with much innocent face.

And guess what are Sweet rajat sir got trapped in her innocence, innocence of his princess and..

"Haan.. Kyun..?", he said..

"Tou mujhay ek Saath 5 balls ghuma k dikhaye na jesay joker karta hai..", she said suppressing her laughter.

His mouth got wide open.. And he was at loss of words..

"Ahem.. Mein-wo-umm-mein..", he was fumbling with his words.

"Array sir jaldi na...", she said impatiently like a 5-year old kid.

"Hmm.. Kyun-kyun nae,.", he said hesitantly.

And he start moving the balls, 5 balls in one go.. And guess what happened.. As his head was upwards due to the balls one by one each ball fell on his face..

And then there was a huge sounds of laughter in the house.. She was laughing uncontrollably.. And due to which her eyes were moist.. He rubbed the tears with his thumb and think someone said true:

**"The Happiness of Seeing Your Loved ones Smiling is What Everyone Wants , But Finding Out That You Were The Reason Behind their Happiness is of Great Worth..."**

**...oOo...**

**Sweet Memories...**

**Part 3. (Importance)**

**Tarika &amp; Abhijeet: **

He was thinking that yeah people said right "Kisi k ahmeyat (importance) tab hoti hai jab wo aap se door ho.." Kitni sahi hai yeh baat... Jab Tarika ko us ne kidnap karlya tha.. Tab you meri zindagi hi jesay Mano ruk gae thi.. Kitna Dar tha mujhay k kahi Tarika ko kuch ho na jae.. But... Ab tou wo hai na meray Saath.. Ab kuch nae honay dunga mein Tarika ko.. Ka bhi nai..

She was sleeping keeping her head on his shoulder when he saw her beauty queen sleeping on his shoulder he unknowingly smiled and was happy that she is with her..

**...**

**Rajat &amp; Purvi:**

Dcp sir hamesha kuch na kuch kartay hi hai.. Ab samajh mein aya k itna gussa kyun hotay hai sub un pe.. Theek hi tou hotay hai sab.. Sab k zindagi bhang karne ajatay hain.. Huh.. Wo tou bhala ho ACP sir ka Jo unho ne Rajat sir ka transfer letter Kisi tarha cancel karwadya.. Warna.. Warna mein tou Kia karti pata nae.. Soch Soch k hi kuch hota hai.. Bus I thank God k Rajat sir ka transfer nae hwa or wo yae hai.. Hum sab k Saath..

She smiled looking at him who was focusing on his driving and her smile did go unnoticed by him.. She thought it was right that..

**"When You Are With The One Whom You Love Everything Seems To Be perfectly Awesome.."**

**...oOo...**

**Sweet Memories...**

**Part 4. (Jealousy)**

**Abhijeet &amp; Tarika:**

Abhijeet was pacing here and there in his room he was angry, Nopes not at all angry, actually he was jealous.. Jealous of the new foreinsic doctor the great Vaibhav.. Actually he was getting so much importance from the intelligent Dr. Salunkhe and the great Dr. Salunkhe was giving him so damn importance in front of Abhijeet, unhay tou bus Moqa chaye Abhijeet ko chiranay ka, so was with Abhijeet...

Today also Tarika went for dinner with Vaibhav like the previous one she went with him for shopping as well as for lunch.. He was pissed off, and got a call from ACP sir who was asking him to urgent report at bureau because of some important work.. He reached there and was getting out of the car whe he saw Tarika and Vaibhav laughingly chatting with each other, a sudden ray of jealousy passed through his veins, when Vaibhav saw him going towards the building..

"Array..! Abhijeet sir, aap is waqt yaha.. Is everything all right..?", Vaibhav asked..

"Haan.. Kya hwa Abhijeet kuch hwa Kia..? Shakal se bhi kaafi gussa lag rahay ho..?", Tarika said, though she knows he was jealous.

Abhijeet immediately relaxed his forehead which was having waves on it.. And smiled awkwardly.. She suppressed her laughter as to how immediately he did all this...

"Umm.. Na-Naae.. Kuch nae.. Wo bus sir ne bulaya tha.. Aap log jao.. Enjoy-enjoy karo..", he smiled lightly grinding his teeth and immediately left from there..

This was hard for both of them and they burst out laughing aloud...

**...**

**Purvi &amp; Rajat: **

A case was reported and a man's life was in , he was under CID's protection. And purvi was sent for his security.. Though, in day time they both were in the bureau's room for people.. They Become very good friends... Every time, day and night, Rajat was pissed off by hearing, "kya achay dost ban gae hai purvi or nishant", "kitna masti mazaq kartay hai donon Saath hotay hai tou.", "aesa lagta hi nae nishant ko Dekh kay k us k jaan khatray mein hai.." And after listening this "sir, kya kamaal k jodi hai in donon k.." He felt like bashing Pankaj's head and fired him with a bullet.. He was damn angry and this didn't go unnoticed by our famous DUO..

"Rajat, aesa karo tum purvi or nishant ko ja kar Dekh ao.. Kya karrahay hai.. Actually mein bohot miss karraha Hun un k awaaz ein or un k shaitan ya..", Daya after sensing rajat's jealousy asked him intentionally..

"Sir-Aap..-", he was cut by daya.

"Kya mein..? Ooh.. Tou tum kehna chahtay ho mein bohot acha Hun..? Ohho thanku thanku.. Mujhay pata ahi.. Ab jao tum..", daya said suppressing his laughter.

Rajat unwantedly went towards their area... Abhijeet who was witnessing all this came towards daya when Rajat left..

"Daya.. Tu kabhi sudhrega nae na.. Kyun pareshan karrahay ho yaar..", Abhijeet said in a smile..

"Sudharne k lye thori na aesa hwa Hun..," he said naughtily and winked at abhijeet.

"Pyaar bhi kartay hai insecurity bhi hai kuch logon ko but Apne dil k baat kehtay nae.. Hadd hai..", daya left while mumbling.

Here when Rajat reached towards them he was shocked to see them running like cats and mouse.. They were smiling, laughing, teasing, tickling each other.. And our dear Rajat sir went from their with a sad mood while watching the scenario

Both the seniors Abhijeet and Rajat decided to take a step towards it..

**"Sometimes Jealousy is of Worth.."**

**...oOo...**

**Sweet Memories...**

**Part 5. (Final Decision)**

**Abhijeet: **

"Ab mujhay kuch na kuch tou karna hi hoga.. Mein aesay.. Aesay nae Dekh sakta Tarika ko Kisi bhi aesay ghairay k Saath.. Nae Dekh sakta.. Ahhh.. Ok.. Fine I am jealous.. But ab tou kuch karna hi parega.. mein bhi jaanta Hun k Tarika mujh se pyaar karti hai.. And ab mujhay wo karna hi hoga..", he smirks and slept with a sweet smile on his face.

**...**

**Rajat:**

"Huh.. Wo Nishant.. Purvi or wo.. Koe match hai un ka huh bilkul nae.. Kitni smart hai purvi or wo mota bandar.. Huh.. Bilkul bhi achay nae lag rahay donon Saath mein., mein or Purvi kitnay cute lagtay hai Saath mein.. Bilkul perfect couple.. Saras-kumud se bhi zada perfect couple hai hum (innocently he was saying all this and when he noticed what he was saying he smiled unintentionally at him and was thinking his insecurity is increasing after every second) ab is sab ka koe na koe Hal tou nikalna hi hoga na.. And Rajat you have to do it..", he smiled at himself and slept with a cute smile on his face.

**"Sometimes Jealousy Can Lead To Fulfilling Someone's Dreams.."**

**...oOo...**

**Sweet Memories...**

**"Dream Comes True..."**

**Abhijeet &amp; Tarika:**

Tarika got a msg which says,"be ready in one hour.. I'll pick you.. Wear thee dress which you got right now.."

She smiled and went to get ready..

She was wearing beautifull black coloured gown with golden embroidery on it somewhere.. It was of net therefore, it was like a wedding dress of Englishmen, she wore a high heal sandals which increases her height. A l'il bit longer earrings with matChing necklace and bracelet while her hairs were in a messy bun.. Some strands of hairs were falling on her face..

Abhijeet was wearing a black colour coat pant with white shirt.. His hairs were messy one which were enough to kill anyone.. After sometime, abhijeet reached at her house and she opened the door.. Abhijeet mouth fell down and his eyes were opened widely.. He was starring her, lost in her, without blinking his eyes.. Tarika blushed and patted him.. He came from his world...

"Koe itna khoobsoorat kesay hosakta hai..", he barly whispered to which she blushed.

"Chalainn..?" She nodded..

Both sat in the car and left to their destination..

"Abhijeet, hum kaha jarahay hain..?"

"Wait and watch.."

She smiled and were talking about here and there.. And finally after sometimes they reached to a Resort.. They went towards the entrance hands in hands and the manager lead then towards their table.. It was decorated with flowers and was looking sooo beautiful.. They both went towards the table and abhijeet pulled a chair or her and she sit on it.. Abhijeet sit in the other one..

"Kuch bhi Shuru karne se Pehlay kya aap meray Saath dance karna chahengi..?"

"Offcourse.. Kyun nae..?"

He forwarded his hand and she held his.. The song started..

**Tujhe Dekha To Yeh Jaana Sanam **

**Pyar Hota Hai Deewana Sanam **

**Tujhe Dekha To Yeh Jaana Sanam **

**Tujhe Dekha To Yeh Jaana Sanam **

**Pyar Hota Hai Deewana Sanam **

They were lost in each other's eyes..

**Ab Yahan Se Kahan Jaaye Hum **

**Teri Baahon Mein Mar Jaaye Hum **

**Tujhe Dekha To Yeh Jaana Sanam **

**Pyar Hota Hai Deewana Sanam **

She kept her hand on his shoulder. He kept his hand on her waist.. He swirls her

**Ab Yahan Se Kahan Jaaye Hum **

**Teri Baahon Mein Mar Jaaye Hum **

**Tujhe Dekha To Yeh Jaana Sanam **

He Put the strands behind the ears which were coming on her face and troubling him from seeing his life

**Aankhen Meri, Sapne Tere **

**Dil Mera, Yaaden Teri **

**Mera Hai Kya, Sab Kuch Tera **

**Jaan Teri, Saanse Teri **

**Meri Aankhon Mein Aansoo Tere Aa Gaye **

**Muskurane Lage Sare Gam **

Both were remembering the dreams which they have sew with each other..

**Tujhe Dekha To Yeh Jaana Sanam **

**Pyar Hota Hai Deewana Sanam **

**Ab Yahan Se Kahan Jaaye Hum **

**Teri Baahon Mein Mar Jaaye Hum **

**Tujhe Dekha To Yeh Jaana Sanam **

He again swirls her and she kept her both hands on his chest..

**Ye Dil Kahin, Lagta Nahin **

**Kya Kahun, Main Kya Karun **

**Tu Samane, Baithi Rahe **

**Main Tujhe Dekha Karun **

**Tu Ne Aawaz Di Dekh Main Aa Gayee **

**Pyar Se Hai Badi Kya Kasam **

**Tujhe Dekha To Yeh Jaana Sanam **

**Pyar Hota Hai Deewana Sanam **

**Ab Yahan Se Kahan Jaaye Hum **

**Teri Baahon Mein Mar Jaaye Hum **

**Tujhe Dekha To Yeh Jaana Sanam**

they both were still lost in each other.. Though the song has been end..

After sometimes Tarika comes out of her world and so abhijeet.. He bend down on his knee and initiated as..

"Janta hun.. Janta Hun.. Bohot late kardya na.. But Kia Karun Himmat nae thi... Or kyun nae thi yeh bhi tum jaanti ho.. No, no, emotional baatein aaj bus direct point to point.. Ya tou is par ya phir us paar.. Or humay tou pata hi hai k pyaar k paar hi hongay hum (he wink) actually kya hai na.. Mujhay shayd Vaibhav ko thanks kehna chaye.. Nae.. Mein kyun usay thanks kahun bhala.. Khair us Kabab k had'day ka naam mein ne wapis q lya (he grind his teeth) wo actually mein na jealous hogaya tha tou isse Pehlay k koe or aapko propose karta mein karna chahta Hun.. (He said innocently) kya aap is Majnu k Laila banna pasand karengi..? Kya aap is 7 Saal se apko pyaar karne walay insaan k Saath saat so saalon (700 years) tak pyaar karengi..? Kiya aap is short-tempered insaan k temper banna pasand karengi.. In short will you marry me..?"

She was thinking.. Did he just do it.. 7 years and now her, his dream comes true she was sooo happy as she is the happiest person of the world.. She smiled through her tears.. And he just immediately hugged her.. And whispered..

"I love you.."

"I love you more.."

**Rajat &amp; Purvi:**

Everyone was leaving for home.. Almost everyone had left. Rajat went towards purvi..

"Purvi, Chalo mein tumhay chor dun..", he said while seeing his watch.

"Sir, mein apni gari lae Hun..", She said while putting her belongings in her bag.

He remembered how he cut down the engine pipe of her car..

"Hmm.. Oh.. Okay.. Bye..", he said.

"Bye sir..!", she said while walking with him.

They both went to the parking lot and Rajat was taking turtle's steps and was continuously smiling. Purvi went towards her car.. Sit down on the seat and starts the car but it was not starting. After sometimes, still she was trying to start, Rajat went to her..

"Aoo.. Mein drop kardun yeh nae chalne wali..", he said while smirking.

"Hmm..", she was confused but didn't said anything.

They both sat in the car and headed towards "his" destination.. After sometimes, she..

"Sir, yeh tou meray Ghar ka Rasta nae hai..", she said confusingly.

"Hmm janta Hun..", he said smilingly.

"Tou hum kaha jarahay hai..?", she said still confused.

"Actually kya hai na, mujhay tumhay kidnap karne ka contract mila hai.. Or agar mein ne yeh Kaam poora kya tou wo mujhay 5 corres rupay dengay tou bus wae karraha Hun..", he winked at her.

"Ooh really..?", she said in a stern.

"Tumhay dar nae laga.?", he said.

"Array nae.. Mujhay tou bohot Dar lag raha hai (she give a scared expression) agar aap bhool rahay hai tou yaad dial dun.. Aesay hi cid officer nae bani mein.. Huh..", she saying a bit annoyingly.

"Array array..! Kuch nae bus wo actually humay Jagdesh k kuch info leni hai tou humay Hotel Sunshine jana hai.. Waha se humay kuch instructions milenge unhay follow karna hai..", he said looking straight towards the road.

She give a confused look..

"ACP sir ka order hai..", he said immediately.

She just nodded and rest of the journey they reamined silent. They reached the hotel and when they enter they got a warm welocme and the the manager give them keys of their respective rooms. They both went towards their room and when they enter inside there was a packpacing their respective rooms and they have to wear what was in it.. They got ready..

Purvi was wearing peach coloured gown. Which was having three-quartered sleeves which were of net. The gown has a delicate embroidery of silver and it was fitted till the pelvic but from the pelvic it was having so much frill and was touching the ground.. She was wearing beautiful earrings and a sweet l'il necklace which was matching with the earrings.. She applied a l'il bit make-up and wear a bracelet which was matching with her dress and left her hairs open. She was looking angelic..

Rajat was wearing a coat and pant with Light peach coloured shirt.. He was also looking handsome..

After sometime both come out of their room at the same time.. Rajat was just totally lost on her.. Seeing his love so damn pretty beautiful he forget to blink his eyes.. He didn't saw such a pretty beautigul girl ever before in his life.. After almost 15 minutes he came back to the real world and much to his luck Purvi didn't disturb him in watching his life..

They, without having any other word, they again sat in the car and headed towards their next destination. "Sir, aapko pata Chala hum ab kaha ja rahay hai", purvi asked while putting the strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hmm, ACP sir ka phone aya tha ab humay Hotel Moon Night jana hai..", he said.

They were quiet.. After sometime they reached there and Rajat get out of the car and headed towards purvi's door. He opened it and give her his hand which she gladly went towards the entrance where Rajat shook hands with tha manager and manager after saying something through eyes to the waiter asked Rajat to ho with him.. They both followed the waiter and went towards him.. They reached at the roof of the hotel where there were two seats arranged with beautiful decorations.. Flowers and balloons of different colours were scattered all over the area.. Roses and it's petals were leading the way towards the table, couple table, Purvi was confused Rajat asked her through eyes to go.. And she obeyed him.. Soon they both were seating on the chairs.. Rajat initiated as..

"Umm.. Purvi first of all tou am sorry.. Tum se jhoot bolne k lye.. Yeh koe ACP sir ka order nahi tha.. Tou us k lye sorryy.."

"Tou phir yeh sab kuch...?

"Bohot bohot stunning lag Rae ho.. Koe bhi fida hojae.. Isse Pehlay k koe ho.. Mein kuch kehna chahta Hun"

"Kya..?", she said confusingly.

"My feelings..", he said while his eyes were closed..

He opened his eyes and was lost in her eyes as she was watching him.. Soon both lost in each other's eyes..

Suddenly the song begins in the bg.. while they were still lost...

[**Aankhon mein teri**

**Ajab si ajab si adayein hai**

**hoo Aankhon mein teri**

**Ajab si ajab si adayein hai**

**Dil ko banade jo patang saans se**

**Yeh teri woh haawaien hai**

They were still lost in each other's eyes.. But soon they come to their senses and blushed and looked here and there..

**Aankhon mein teri**

**Ajab si ajab si adayein hai**

**hoo Aankhon mein teri**

**Ajab si ajab si adayein hai]x2**

Rajat forwarded his hand for dance and purvi kept her on his...

**Dil ko banade jo patang saans se**

**Yeh teri woh haawaien hai**

**He kep his hand on her waist**

**Aai aise raat hai jo**

**Bahut khush naseeb hai**

She kept her hand on his shoulder

**Chahe jise door se duniya**

**Woh mere kareeb hai**

He swirls her round and round.

**Kitna kuch kehna hai**

**Phir bhi hai dil mein..."..**

**Aankhon mein teri**

**Ajab si ajab si adayein hai**

**hoo Aankhon mein teri**

**Ajab si ajab si adayein hai**

Lost in each other..

**Dil ko banade jo patang saans se**

**Yeh teri woh haawaien hai**

He tightly held her from her waista nd hand.

**Tere saath saath aisa….. Koi noor aaya hai**

**Chand teri roshni ka**

**Halka sa ek saaya hai**

**Teri nazaron ne dil ka Kiya jo asar**

**Asar yeh hua**

He creases his face and she closes her eyes..

**Abb in mein hi doob ke ho jau paar**

**Yehi hai Dua**

Both were lost in each other..

**(Aankhon mein teri**

**Ajab si ajab si adayein hai**

**hoo Aankhon mein teri**

**Ajab si ajab si adayein hai**

**Dil ko banade jo patang saans se**

**Yeh teri woh haawaien hai**

**Aankhon mein teri**

**Ajab si ajab si adayein hai**

**hoo Aankhon mein teri**

**Ajab si ajab si adayein hai**

**Dil ko banade jo patang saans se**

**Yeh teri woh haawaien hai)2**

He swirls her again and they both were hugging each other with a sooth on their faces..

They both separated and Rahat bent down on his knee and..

"Purvi.. Kesay kahun.. I mean.. Mein.. Woo.. Actually.. Uhhh-Am in love with you (he said without taking breath) pata nae kesay.. But I do love you.. I don't know about your reaction even not about your feelings.. But still I love you a lot.. Agar hosakay tou I mean.. If you don't have feelings.. Tou tum..umm.. Woh..-", and he was cut by her..

"I also love you sir..", she said smilingly.

He was about to say something but what he listens his eyes got widened and happiness was reflecting through his eyes... He without seeing here and there just hugged her.. And she too did the same..

**"Everything is Well, When your Love is With You.."**

**...oOo...**

**Author's Note:**

So, guys how was it.. Well, I thought that I will not post it.. As umm.. Mujhay.. Ahh.. But still I posted for you all.. I hope you all will like it though it's not that good.. But I guess it's okay atleast..

Please don't forget to review.. And yeah.. I guess it's my last story on sweet moments on romance.. i will just complete Unknown Feeling when I'll get time.. Insh Allah next Friday you will get the update.. Then I'll just focus on investigative, and emotional ones.. :P

As there are a lot of sweet writers especially my fav ones, MySelf-MyFirstCrush, Daya's girl, abhisrk-Ian, preetz and a lot more Rajvi ones..;) tou un k rehtay mujhay romance ko Kharab karne ki Zaroorat nae hai.. :P you all keep writing haan..

dont forget to review Please...


End file.
